


Say You Want Me

by CynicalRheums



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hyungwon is a dj, I love Ki so much, Implied Sexual Content, Ki is his martyr best friend, Kyun broke Min, M/M, Min is a heart breaker, Shownu is attracted to Ki, University, college students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalRheums/pseuds/CynicalRheums
Summary: Story based on Youngblood by 5 Seconds of Summer.Where all relationships are one-sided — a known player gets his heart broken by a first-timer. Someone stays without being asked as the other leaves.Everyone is a lowkey martyr, but then again, who isn't?





	Say You Want Me

Remember the words you told me, love me 'til the day I die. 

 

Warm bodies swarm through the grinding crowd as the DJ of the night played a rather sensual remix of famous pop songs. The guy's quite good, with a stolen glance at the guy in stage, Lee Minhyuk could tell that the boy's a looker. His doe brown eyes seemed to light through the dark as it swerved through the mass of drank people, big pouty lips mouthing to the lyrics of the song, and long limbs accentuated by a pair of white-washed skinny jeans. He also wore chokers. Damned chokers, not just one, it was quite a few and he didn't bother to count it all as he probably couldn't count it in one hand. The guy wore a white long sleeve with the top three buttons left open, revealing his deep collarbones. Not my type, Minhyuk thought to himself as he pushed past a couple shoving toungues down their mouths. 

The black-haired boy finally reached the bar with no troubles, aside from a few curses thrown his way as he either kept on stepping on feet or pushed someone too hard for one's own comfort. He rested his elbows on the marble countertop and pushed himself to sit on a high stool, sweat drenching his black sheer top. Handkerchief in hand, he dabbed his forehead with the cloth. Damn Kihyun for forcing him into this hell of a party, though he himself literally begged his friend to leave him alone for a reason with a name. Son Hyun woo, a dance major and a varsity swimmer. The guy kept glancing their way despite a girl literally groping him. 

"Spare the guy a little of your so-called-mercy, Ki. He's been giving you the bed eyes for ten minutes already."

Kihyun just smirked while playing with the glass of his tequila. Minhyuk would lie if he said that it didn't give him shivers, there's just something in the other's feline eyes that he can't comprehend. Hyunwoo glanced their way again and Kihyun leaned on the counter, his mesh suit sliding further to the left to reveal his collarbones. The guy glanced away this time, red tinting his cheeks. Minhyuk could literally see Hyunwoo's restraint crumbling. 

"Kihyun, please just go and sleep with him for all that I care. You're tearing him apart already."

Needless to say, Kihyun has the most sharp features he had ever seen. High pronounced cheekbones, jawline so sharp that it could cut through glass, nose so high and pointed with the perfect slope. The guy has the best side profile, better than Minhyuk himself though he'd never admit it out loud. He'd rather not feed his friend's already big ego. 

"I'll be back in a few."

Kihyun stood, maintaining eye contact with the guy who kept on dancing sensually. Kihyun's black ripped jeans was so tight that it looked like a second skin. Nice ass, Minhyuk thought as he gulped down the last of his gin. He wolf-whistled as he watched his friend whisper to the man's ear, teeth scraping the other's ear lobe. Hyunwoo, shut his eyes closed and Minhyuk took that as a cue to turn around and rest his arms on the counter. 

"There goes my company for tonight."

"I'd be a willing candidate if you'd like."

He fought the shivers down his spine as a deep voice resonated his ear and stiffly stole a glance to his left only to be met by black eyes and thin red lips on a smirk. 

"The name's Changkyun. What's yours?"

Minhyuk knows that his karma will come someday, he just can't go breaking everyone's heart (including Kihyun's) and not have his broken. He just didn't expect it to come in the means of platinum blonde hair, maroon sweater, and black leather pants. His karma has a name and it's called Im Changkyun. 

 

Surrender my everything 'cause you made me believe you're mine. 

 

Lee Minhyuk was waiting on the cafeteria, food left forgotten on the table despite it being his favorite cheese burger and carbonara. Clutching his phone in his hand, he stared at his Kihyun's text twenty minutes ago saying that he's already on his way. He should've arrived about fifteen minutes ago given that his class is not located far from the cafeteria. He started worrying his lower lip between his teeth and his hands started to become clammy. 

"Minhyuk!"

He lifted his gaze and there, running towards the table was indeed Yoo Kihyun with an armful of books. 

"You're late."

Minhyuk deadpanned as his only friend raised an eyebrow at him instead of having the decency to look sheepish. 

"Now you know how it felt to wait."

"That was just one time!"

"Oh, really? There's this time on the—"

Someone coughed. They both stopped their banter and looked at the boy. 

"Oh, right. Minhyuk, this is Changkyun. Changkyun, Minhyuk. We have an activity for chemistry and he's my partner that why we ran a bit late— Min? Changkyun?" 

Kihyun looked between the two with questioning eyes. Minhyuk was staring at the younger boy in shock, his blinking unsynchronized. Changkyun, on the other hand, was wearing a sheepish smile, red tinting the flab of his cheeks. 

There stood his karma in flesh, his one-night stand from last week and he ignored the way his heart was beats faster than normal. 

 

Yeah, you used to call me baby, now you're calling me by name. 

 

Three months has passed and Minhyuk doesn't like the way he's being thrown in the void without the promise of being loved back, way too fast for his own good.

Visions of that night flashed in his mind. There were lips on his collarbones. Torrid and rough kisses as if there'll be no tomorrow. Languid strokes. Deep, sultry voice calling him baby. Minhyuk shook his thoughts away. 

He was sitting in the couch on his dorm room, empty pizza box thrown haphazardly on the other side of the sofa, pizza hanging from between his teeth. He was staring at the drama re-run on the television when the door opened and his roommate stepped in. 

Kihyun stealthily walked towards the kitchen with an armful of grocery bags. If he had seen the chaotic state of the room, he didn't say a thing like he used to do, to which Minhyuk was thankful for. He can hear the shuffling sounds on the kitchen, probably fixing the groceries. 

"Min?"

There was a dip beside him on the couch, an arm was thrown on his shoulders pushing him snug against the other's chest. Minhyuk leaned towards the warmth and closed his eyes. 

"Open your mouth."

Minhyuk didn't say a thing and just opened his mouth. He trusts his best friend better than himself. Then he felt something cold in his mouth and he savored the flavor of chocolate. Rocky road. He smiled and opened his eyes, Kihyun was looking down at him, spoon still in hand. 

"You bought my favorite."

"I did."

"Feed me?"

The other hummed before obliging and they spent minutes of silence while watching staring at the television. 

"Ki?"

His friend hummed again and he felt the other's chest vibrate as he did so. Another spoonful of ice cream was it took before Minhyuk spoke. 

"Why did you choose to stay?"

Warm, brown feline eyes bore into his. Kihyun fed him another spoonful of ice cream before answering. 

"Because you're my friend."

"You don't get it, Ki. No one stays after getting his heart broken. No one stays after a year of one nightstands. I used you for a freaking year. I led you on. You caught feelings. I didn't."

Minhyuk was now trembling as he shed tears. Kihyun smiled at him before drying his tears away. 

"Hush now, baby. Now tell me, do you love someone?"

He felt the dam broke and his tears wouldn't stop. Kihyun didn't need him to speak, he already knew right from the start. He still wished for his black-haired friend to speak instead, for silence hurt more than words do. 

 

Takes one to know one, yeah  
You beat me at my own damn game. 

 

Three more months. Minhyuk couldn't take it anymore. He decided to confess and he's willing to take a no as an answer. 

It was the second day of winter. He had asked Changkyun to meet him at a cafe. The cafe was his favorite. It oozes with the cozy and warm ambience. It felt like home and it reminded him of someone waiting on the couch by the dorm.

The door charm wiggled, its sound resonating past the slight chatter of the customers. There stood Changkyun, in a brown fluffy jacket and a dark hoodie underneath. Minhyuk fought the urge to pull the other on a tight hug. 

Seconds was all it took before the younger was settled on the chair in front of him, hands intertwined on the table. 

"Hyung, you wanted to talk."

It was a statement, not a question. Though Minhyuk had long waited and practiced for this moment, he felt his resolves crumble as black eyes stared right through his and he nodded. 

There's no time to waste and he figured that he will have to say it as long as he has the courage. 

"Kyun, I love you."

Then there was silence. The warmth from the younger's face was lost, it was now void of emotions. 

"Hyung.."

Minhyuk felt his tears brim his eyes and his vision blur. He quickly dried his tears with the sleeve of his sweater and shook his head. He grabbed the other's intertwined hands on top of the table and held tightly. 

"No, you don't understand. Changkyun, I love you. I love you—"

"I love someone else, hyung."

 

You push and you push and I'm pulling away, pulling away from you. 

 

A gentle shove towards his way and Changkyun was gone. He remembered telling himself that rejection is fine. That it is better than not telling his feelings. But it hurt so damn much. 

 

I give and I give and I give and you take, give and you take. 

 

The boy Changkyun loves turned out to be Hyungwon who was pining after someone else. Minhyuk knew who it was, the hot DJ from that night and he already knows he stood no chance. He should feel bad that the guy Changkyun loves doesn't love him back. Really, he should. But all he felt was satisfaction and an ounce of hope that maybe, just maybe he'll be given a chance.

That's why every time Changkyun calls, be it in the middle of the night, telling him how it hurts that the one he loves is in love with his best friend, Minhyuk leave the comfort of his bed and would rush to the younger's place. Then there will be clothes on the floor, sloppy kisses and unheard cries. He would ignore the feeling that claws deep on his chest as Changkyun calls someone else's name as he collapses on top of Minhyuk. He would cry himself to sleep as the other would turn his back and pretend he isn't there. He would ignore the pain as he woke up next morning, seeing that Changkyun has already left. 

He's selfish, yes. But Minhyuk is just a guy in love. 

 

Youngblood, say you want me  
Say you want me out of your life. 

 

It was one night, they were both naked under the sheets and Changkyun has his back against him. 

"Kyun?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want me out of your life?"

Silence. Minhyuk worried his lower lip between his teeth as he stared at the younger's broad back and he watched as the muscles at the expanse of his back stiffened. Minhyuk shifted on the bed and turned around, tears brimming his eyes as he wished he didn't just say a thing. 

"Hyung?"

It was soft and there's an edge on the younger's voice that told him that he was crying as well. Minhyuk was suddenly reminded that he was three years older than Changkyun. He let out a hum and ignored the hope bubbling deep from his guts. 

"Just stay."

As long as Changkyun needs him, Minhyuk would stay. He maybe a martyr but there'll always be relief and satisfaction as he knows there wil be someone, waiting for him to come home and cuddle him as he cried himself to sleep. As long as Kihyun will be there for him, Minhyuk will give Changkyun everything he was deprived of, even if it means having none to himself. 

 

And I'm just a dead man walking tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Kihyun still loves Minhyuk through it all. It was him who hugs a crying Minhyuk to sleep whenever he comes home from spending the night with Changkyun.
> 
> Ps. Hyungwon is pinning after Hoseok.


End file.
